


Love Is Not Far From Hate

by Milly_A_5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Banter, Boys Being Boys, Break Up, Confessions, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hope I did them justice, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Swearing, and i mean, as in, boys being dumb, does anyone even still like kuroshou???, idk what else to tag lmao, its not kuroshou dont worry, kind of, kuroshou being the imbeciles they are, not rlly, rivalling flower shops, so is daishou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly_A_5/pseuds/Milly_A_5
Summary: Kuroo walks down these somewhat familiar streets, when a certain flower shop catches his eye.Or a certain hottie, he thinks, eyeing a green-haired man through the glassy windows. Without giving it much thought, his feet bring him over to the store in which he finds himself standing in. Once he enters, he makes his way up to the counter to do exactly what he’s best at.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, implied bokuaka (in the background)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Love Is Not Far From Hate

Kuroo sighs and gets up his usual chair at the back of his shop and leaves through the front door. He’s so bored now that his best bro, Bokuto, is too busy to meet up with him, and he hasn’t gotten much of a life otherwise. He calls Kenma, just to be sent to voicemail, and turns off his phone. Today, like always, he walks down these somewhat familiar streets, when a certain flower shop catches his eye.

_ Or a certain hottie, _ he thinks, eyeing a green-haired man through the glassy windows. Without giving it much thought, his feet bring him over to the store in which he finds himself standing in. There aren’t many people here with him, but despite the few that  _ are _ , Kuroo makes his way up to the counter to do what he’s best at.

“Welcome to Fritillaria Flower Shop, how can I help you.” The man flashes him a fake-looking grin.

_ Fritillaria..Oh, like that snake plant. Looks..fitting. _ He smirks.

“Nice place you got here, though it doesn’t quite compete with the one two blocks down.”

Kuroo eyes his name tag. 

_ Daishou Suguru. _ He keeps it in mind.

“Sir, if you have any purpose of being here, please kindly fulfill it.” The man- Daishou- retorts with formal mimicry.

“Aw, is that a nice way of treating your fellow customer?” It’s in Kuroo’s nature to tease, though he feels a tinge of..something else. “I’m  _ shattered. _ ”

“As you should be,” Daishou doesn’t look at him. “Can you fucking leave? Seriously. I don’t get what you’re trying to get out of this”

It’s clear that at one point he was trying to maintain a sense of professionalism, though he’d obviously given up on it. 

_ Pfft, triggered~ _ Kuroo is having too much fun with this.

“Quite the tongue you’ve got there.” He smiles, _ “Wonder what else it can do.” _

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know.” The green-haired man hisses.

“I would, in fact.” Kuroo grins, watching the man’s face scrunch up in annoyance.

“In your  _ dreams _ .”

He laughs, finally taking his leave.

_ About time _ . Daishou thinks, diverting his attention to the other customers.  _ I hope I don’t have to see that fucking asshole ever again. _

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Kuroo finds himself back at Daishou’s store. They’re no longer strangers at this point, Daishou knows his name (though he addresses him using insults more often than his real name), and they’ve even exchanged personal information. 

_ Not numbers though..He still thinks I’m joking when I hit on him. _

He definitely has fun pushing the guy to his limits, but in reality he finds the most enjoyment while staring at the man’s well-maintained figure. His eyes are thin and dark green, like his hair which is slicked in what looks like a permanent wave on the side of his face. Kuroo doesn’t have a specific type, but Suguru’s description is exactly what he’d consider  _ gorgeous _ . It’s a thought he doesn’t come across often, and when he does, he doesn’t want to let it go. 

_ Maybe that’s just what’s driving me here.. _

Like the previous day, Kuroo engages Daishou in another session of pure banter.

“That’s no way to serve a customer, Daishou.” he mocks, “This is why you don’t  _ have _ any!”

“Some ‘customer’  _ you are! _ ” he seeths, “If you’re going to keep coming here, at least  _ buy  _ something!”

With that, Kuroo makes his way to an aisle and picks a single rose, bringing it back to the counter.

“Is that all?”

Kuroo nods, but doesn’t take it back.

“It’s for you.” he flashes a smirk, gesturing towards the flower.

Daishou hesitates before faking an expression of disgust.  _ “Keep it.” _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Kuroo visits the shop almost everyday, and he buys a flower every time. Today, as he enters the shop, he can  _ tell _ something is off. 

“Oi, snake boy?” He says, after seeing how Daishou hasn’t acknowledged his presence. 

When the green-haired man doesn’t respond, Kuroo goes over to the other side of the counter and sits beside him. Daishou’s shoulders are  _ shaking _ , he realizes. He presumes it isn’t from laughter.

“Are you..crying?”

“Kuroo..?” Daishou looks up before hiding his face. “L..laugh all you want.” He hiccups.

Kuroo isn’t laughing, though. He’s not that heartless,  _ especially _ not to the guy his heart is so clung to. He puts his arm around his shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

At first, Daishou doesn’t respond. “M..my fiance broke up with me. She’s been seeing someone else..”

Kuroo smiles softly,  _ “Her loss..” _

Daishou’s tears don’t stop, which breaks his heart. He wraps the green-haired man in a hug, causing him to flinch at the physical contact but doesn’t break away. They don’t talk as they hold the embrace, and Daishou finds himself feeling  _ so _ much better afterwards. When they do finally pull away, he silently thanks Kuroo, who nods in response.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“You- yOU WHAT?” Daishou cackles along with the raven-haired man.

“Yup! Hey, that’s not even the dumbest shit i've ever done- once I tried to take a screenshot of a crack on my phone!”

They both howl in laughter. After Suguru’s breakup, Kuroo attempts to lighten the mood, even if it means making light of his past stupidity.

“What about you?” Kuroo starts, “Done anything as a kid?”

Daishou thinks for a moment. “Yo- once I got in some random car that looked just like my mom’s, and almost sat on some old fart’s lap!”

Kuroo chortles, wiping his tears of laughter, pausing as his gaze shifts to Daishou, who is wiping tears of his own.

Customers enter the shop and daishou has to appear professional again, and Kuroo can't help but take note of this man’s beauty.

_ How the fuck is he so hot even after howling like a damn hyena? _

When Daishou is no longer caught up with customer’s payments, he poses teasingly, “Say, how come you’re like, the only employee here? Like, are you that low on staff?”

Daishou rolls his eyes and answers with much irritation, “It’s my mom’s shop, i’m inheriting it.”

His attention is yet again diverted to the rest of the people paying for their flowers, and once again, Kuroo notes how well Daishou services his customers and how he’s  _ so damn sexy _ in the process.

When the buyers finally leave, Kuroo makes his own purchase and begins to take his leave, waving at the green-haired man as he makes his way over to the glass door.

_ A magenta lilac.. Wasn't it a heliotrope last time.. And a white jasmine before that?  _ Daishou thinks about it harder.. _ Yarrows, morning glories, the rose.. _

When Kuroo flashes him his signature smile, Daishou feels his heart skip a beat

_ Fuck. _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Welcome to-” Daishou looks up and pauses, “YOU AGAIN? Don't you have anything better to do?”

Kuroo sits down beside the green-haired man. “Like what?”

“Like, your  _ job _ ..” Daishou stops. “Hey, what is your job anyways?”

Kuroo smirks. “Oh wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I would, in fact.”

They both snicker.

Kuroo begins. “Guess.”

“Job-less.”

“ _ Excuse me? _ Me? Jobless? Do I really look like that to you?”

Daishou eyes his ripped jeans and somewhat wrinkled shirt. “You do, actually.”

“Shut up, it’s called  _ fashion _ .” he smiles. “I own a flower shop.”

Daishou gapes as he goes on.

“A rival shop, as a matter of fact.”

“Huh!? So the reason you have all this free time, is..”

“Yeah, I hire people to do all the work for me.”

“So then why do you come here? To make light of your rival? Seriously?”

Kuroo chuckles. “That’s what it was at first, but I'm not that petty. I’ve taken quite a liking to this place, you know.”

_ You, not the place. _ But of course, he doesn't say that out loud.

“Pfft- as if.” Daishou pretends to scowl.

“Lately, I've had a lot of free time, since my bestie is busy with his wedding and stuff, he can't hang out much. So yeah..”

“Is that so? Well, what about you? You're not, like, engaged or anything?”

“Nope! Haven’t found anyone, though you seem like a winning candidate.”

A surge of hope fills his heart for some reason, though Daishou ignores it.

He laughs, heat rising to his face. “Oh shut up! I’ll ensure you, I'm way out of your league!”

Although Daishou seems to take it as a joke, Kuroo is actually serious. And as much as he wants to tell him that, the chance of rejection is far too fearsome and Kuroo doesn't know how he’d take it. Daishou is a newfound friend, and he wouldn't want to make things awkward between them if he were to say ‘no’. So he laughs it off like always, but again, like everyday, buys a flower.

When Kuroo leaves, Daishou sighs in relief, letting his tense shoulders fall. He doesn't know why Kuroo makes his heart beat so fast and his face so red, but he hopes it doesn't show. In actual fact, Daishou  _ does _ know what this feeling is, he is in his mid 20’s after all, it's not like he's never been in a relationship. But what he  _ doesn't _ understand is how he managed to fall for a snarky piece of shit like Kuroo.

_ Sure he’s hot as fuck but that doesnt explain jack shit as to why im in love with him. _

Between the options of overthinking it and forgetting about it entirely, Daishou chooses the latter.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When Kuroo comes the next day with a bouquet of familiar flowers wearing a suit, the roaring of Daishou’s beating heart is ringing in his ears and he almost can't hear what the guy is saying.

_ No, _ he thinks, _ they cant be for me- he wasn't’ actually serious when he flirted like that- i mean, that asshole probably screws around like this all the time. _

“Oya suguru, what are you staring at?” Kuroo’s hand sways over his face and Daishou catches his breath.

Daishou doesn't even notice kuroos usage of his first name as his eyes are still glued to the bouquet. Finally, he snaps out of it.

“Nothing, sorry. What are the flowers for? Haven't given up yet?” he jokes.

“Well, you’re right about that, for once~” Kuroo smirks, but hesitates for a moment. “Daishou, in case you're thinking this is a joke, it's not. When I was ‘flirting’ with you, I really meant it.”

“Your kidding..” Daishou laughs through a shaky voice.

“I just told you, I'm not. Are you even listening?”

“Th-that's oddly sudden..” Daishou starts, his face somehow more flushed than before.

“Well its not my fault a certain snake bastard is so fucking dense. You never managed to take a hint did ya?” Kuroo mocks.

“Shut the hell up, you look like the type to do this kind of shit for fun okay!”

The black haired man chuckles. “Im waiting.”

“For what, huh?”

“For you to say it. The magic words. Come on, Suguru, don’t leave me hanging~”

“The fuck do you mean? You don’t seriously think I'm going to reciprocate your feel-”

Kuroo doesn't cackle the way Daishou expects him to. Instead he gives him a no-nonsense look and waits. 

“I love you, Suguru.”

At this point, Daishous visage can't get any more red, and his voice is beginning to betray him. He makes eye contact with the taller guy for a split second before totally averting his attention.

“Y-yeah, I love you too.”

“So, you gonna take em this time?” Kuroo asks after a long pause.

“What?”

“The flowers, you dumb shit.”

Daishou scowls. “You're seriously going to say that after confessing? What a way to fuck up the mood you just set.” he yanks the bouquet with a muttered  _ ‘give that to me-’ _ and turns around to place them in a vase.

Kuroo smirks, placing a card on the counter. “That's my number. Call me when your shift ends, kay? I have somewhere to be right now, otherwise I would've stayed longer.”

The green haired man looks over his shoulder and flashes a grin of his own, “Yeah, I sure will.”

In the end, once Kuroo is gone, he takes the card and reads it over until he’s practically memorized the neat writing. That's when he flips it over to read a few lines of business information.

_ Pfft- maybe it’ll be  _ _ my _ _ turn to check out the rivalling flower shop, _ Daishou ponders, holding the slip of manilla to his chest.  _ Yeah, and when I do, I’ll make sure to roast the shit out of him~ _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow I actually wrote something besides sengen! HQ, and this ship ig, is old news tbh, like?? Does anyone still care abt kuroshou?? i mean i hope so 😅😅. I honestly love them so much, hope I did em justice~
> 
> ALSO HERES THE MEANING OF THE FLOWERS:
> 
> Fritillaria- scientific name for snake head's fritillary (it's a flower plant)
> 
> Rose- love
> 
> Magenta Lilac- deep affection, serious love
> 
> Heliotrope- eternal love
> 
> White Jasmin- sweet love
> 
> Yarrow- love
> 
> Morning Glory- affection
> 
> AS YA CAN SEE THEY ALL MEAN LOVE IN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER BECAUSE KUROO WASNT JOKING AND ALSO HES A BIG SAP LIKE THAT OKAY
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> If ya liked the fic, don't forget to leave a comment/kudos!!
> 
> Also if ya wanna be my fren (plez ppl) I have twitter, tumblr, and instagram @milly_a_5


End file.
